Forever Shining Brighter
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: A small Drabble starring Liechtenstein and her conflicting feelings on posting her very first "fanfiction". Warning: The sappiness may kill you. Read at your own risk. Dedicated to all those FF writers with low self-esteem. No pairings.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership nor am I gaining money from the characters referred to in this story all rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_Forever Shining_

* * *

Lili Zwingli hummed lightly to herself as she finished posting her first published "fanfiction".

_Wow. I really did it… _

She thought with a mass of feelings filling her chest –hope, fear, nervousness… pride in what she had created all on her own, without her brother's watchful eye without any 'help' from her mix-matched family. "I… hope that people will like this…" The young freshman closed her eyes tightly and clicked the 'send' button before letting out a soft sigh.

Twirling a lock of her shortly cropped blonde hair and biting back a smile waiting to come a loose. She closed her laptop and she settled under the blankets of her warm bed. Lili actually felt proud of herself for something she, herself had created – with her own hands, her very own abilities. _Hers_ this story was _hers_.

It may not have seemed like anything special to others from the outside looking in, it may or may not have been riddled with grammar mistakes due to English not being her first language (though she hoped to get used to writing in English as opposed to German as time went on), and Lili was writing about a fairly controversial topic in her opinion; taking a bit of a risk with her first fanfic – but none of that mattered to her.

For even if she was given compliments, helpful criticism, harmful criticism, 'flames', threats, sarcasm, and everything else in between. This story was something _she_ wrote. Something that belonged to her – and now, it belonged to people all around the world. Call her a romantic, you can tell her she has no real life, that she is a useless waste of space and that her fanfictions should be deleted. You could even tell Lili that you hated her writing style and that her stories should be deleted under your principles.

But still, none of this mattered to the young Liechtensteiner.

"Why?" do you ask?

It is quite simple.

This is the story that she put her heart and soul into, the characters that she was still trying to do justice despite being new to the website and being mediocre at English, something that _she_ made with her own hands. Everything… everything… was up to her whether or not Lili shined brightly and soared or fell to the Earth with a silent _thud_, going unheard under the many already soaring above her. Though, even if she did fall once or twice, she would still try her best to stand up, brush herself off, and continued to keep on soaring – to keep on _shining_.

Even if people said that she wasn't shining a bright as Elizabeta or even Mei, Lili would still continue to shine, perhaps not in others eyes but in _her _eyes.

…

That very next morning she saw a review alert in her inbox, heart beating mercilessly with in her ribcage, Lili opened the mail only to blink her forest green eyes in surprise:

"Dear Lily of Dreams,

I really enjoyed your fanfiction and I can't wait for the next chapter, please keep on writing and I hope to see more of you in the future, dear Lili *wink*. And if you can't guess who I am let's just say I'm a friend who's glad to see that you're finally "shining".

-Yaoi is the Law of the Land"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the name her (very _obvious_ Hungarian friend) had chosen.

Indeed Lili was shining. And so are you.

* * *

_**A/N: This fic is what happens when people piss me off. This is what happens when I read rude sarcastic reviews, hopefully with this all of those who have ever been told off about the way they write (unfairly, or fairly, it's still depressing when you're told off…) will cheer up a bit and smile =). My writing style really didn't do this idea justice I know, but I decided to try something new, you know? This is my own personal philosophy if any of you are curious. This is a fairly sappy drabble I will admit, but when you make a story, fanfiction or not, and you know people are going to see it… I don't know, I just get that warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and I find myself hoping that people will like it.**_

_**Personally, I don't mind constructive criticism but… the sarcasm REALLY isn't needed in my opinion. ^ ^" If someone fires back at you for no reason, sure, you damned well right have a right to defend yourself. However, when you make a mockery out of that person THAT'S when I start loosing respect for both of you. Not just the person starting it… I may just be seeing the world in too much 'gray' but... this fanfiction really wasn't to offend anyone, or to start any arguments. I just want to cheer people up with equally low self-esteem like mine. =) I just get pissed when I see someone insult a fanfiction that someone obviously put **_**thought **_**into and tried. Then people have the nerve to insult a person's kinks and fandoms… just because it goes against what **_**they **_**believe. Not what you believe. Something about these types of criticism makes my blood boil. And I've no clue why…Now, I COULD say more… but I will stop here less this A/N becomes longer than the actual drabble XD… **_

_**Anyway, if anyone's STILL having issues with self-esteem… FUSOSOSOSO~~~! FUSOSOSOSO~~~! A cheer up charm from Spain =)~! Anyway please excuse this lowly 8th graders rant~ *bows***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Remember to review, it'll warm Lili's heart. =)**_


End file.
